1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a multiphase switching system in which each of the phase conductors is arranged in encapsulation, insulated in terms of the phase from the other phase conductors, in the course of a generator output line, which is arranged between a generator and a network transformer, together with a first switching apparatus or a first switching apparatus combination.
2. Discussion of Background
In this case, the invention makes reference to a prior art as results, for example, from DE-C2-33 29 404. In this patent publication, a multiphase switching system which is installed in the course of a generator output line is described, in which each of the phase conductors is installed in cylindrical metal encapsulation, arranged on the cylinder axis, with in each case one generator switch, one grounding switch and one current transformer. In order to execute specific switching functions, such as those which are executed, for example, during starting and/or braking of the generator of a generator arrangement containing such a switching system, this switching system requires further additional load interrupter switches, interrupter switches and/or measurement and protection components which are arranged outside the encapsulations.
A generator arrangement having a device for starting the generator which is provided in a gas turbine system is disclosed, for example, in FIG. 10 in the Combined-Cycle Power Plants Series KA 11 and KA 13 document, Publication No. CH-KW 2009 E document, issued by the applicant. In addition to a switching system containing a generator switch, this generator arrangement requires an interrupter switch or load interrupter switch, via which the starting current, which is matched in a frequency converter, is supplied to the generator.